Grand Theft Auto V/Title Update Notes/Update-2013-12-17
__NOEDITSECTION__ Released on December 17, 2013, this Grand Theft Auto V title update increases payouts in certain matches and missions for losing teams or ones with more players, fixes for player bounties, adding new features, and patches the North Yankton glitch. It also fixes Bad Sport timers, which were a problem reported by many players. Also, this update debuts two new modes: Capture, turn-based game modes which requires you to capture bags or vehicles and take them back to your base and Crew Head-to-Head (in BETA status), in which you can assemble your crew and take them to battle other crews. PlayStation 3/Xbox 360= *Increased cash payouts for losing teams in Last Team standing and Team Deathmatch. *Increased cash payouts for Races, Deathmatches, and Last Team Standing, especially in games with 8 or more players * Players in passive mode now take reduced damage from vehicle collisions. * Increased the cash and RP rewards for Races with multiple laps. * Cash payouts for Parachuting now take points scored into account. * Improved spawning for Deathmatches where the spawn points were previously very far apart. * Improved support for Chinese, Japanese, Korean, and Russian in the Creator. * Calling the mechanic now shows you if a vehicle on the list is destroyed or impounded. * Team balancing does a better job of putting friends and crew members together. * BETA Crew Head to Head matches are now available to play. To initiate a Crew Head to Head, you'll need to create a Playlist that does not contain Vehicle Deathmatches, Survivals or any Jobs that require more than 2 teams. From there, go into My Playlists and you'll see a prompt for Head to Head (BETA). This will launch the lobby and you'll be able to invite other players from your Crew, Friend's Crews or Skill Matched Crews. * Player blips no longer remain red on Missions when the player has a Bounty. * Players who end a Race as DNF are now awarded cash relevant to the amount of checkpoints they passed through during the course of the Race. * Players who race solo now earn cash. Previously, zero cash was awarded for a solo race. * Last Team Standing, Capture and Missions are separated out in the Create Playlist menu. * Small deduction to the amount of cash the winners of Races, Parachuting and Last Team Standing matches receive in order to increase payouts for all other participants. * Masks are now removed during Races where a helmet is required and are also removed by default when a player uses the Smoking animation. * The Purchase All Ammo option now charges the full value of filling all player held weapons with ammo. * Fixes an issue where GTA Online players could reach North Yankton. * Fixes a rare issue where characters could be lost if the player attempted to join GTA Online when disconnected from the Network. * Fixes for various duplicate vehicle exploits. * Fixes issues when using the Character Select from inside the Creator. * Fixes issues with ammo vanishing after testing a Deathmatch in the Creator. * Fixes exploits of the Fastest Lap bonus. * Glasses from the Beach Bum update now appear in the inventory menu. * Players in Tanks now have more protection from other players attempting to deliberately give them a Bad Sport rating. * Bad Sport timers now read properly and show the correct time left in the Bad Sport lobby instead of “00d00h00m”. Category:GTA_Online_Content_Updates